The present invention relates to a method for treating rheumatoid arthritis to alleviate the symptoms thereof.
Presently, an estimated 7,000,000 Americans suffer from rheumatoid arthritis. The symptoms of rheumatoid arthritis including pain and swelling of the smaller joints in the hands and feet. The affected joints become swollen, painful and warm to the touch during the initial attack and ensuing flare-ups. Often, the joints in the hands and the feet will ache or become stiff after extended periods of motionless such as after sleeping.
Rheumatoid arthritis is believed to be an autoimmune disease in which the body's immune system literally attacks itself. It is believed that rheumatoid arthritis initially develops from a virus which upsets the immune system. In response, the body's disease fighting cells attack the joints causing inflammation.
The primary area of attack of the disease fighting cells is the synovium, a smooth membrane which lines the joints and becomes inflamed during an onset of a attack of rheumatoid arthritis. Over time, if the disorder is chronic, the tissue in the cartilage begins to proliferate, causing the surrounding ligaments, bones, and muscles to deteriorate. Eventually, after extensive damage, the joints may become permanently loosened.
It has been found that just prior to and during the onset of an attack of rheumatoid arthritis, the rate of erythrocyte sedimentation is higher than normal. Additionally, about 85% of patients diagnosed with rheumatoid arthritis exhibit an antibody during an attack of rheumatoid arthritis referred to as rheumatoid factor.
Presently, rheumatoid arthritis is treated with aspirin and in many case with systemic corticosteroid drugs including prednisone. Corticosteroid drugs have been found to be very effective for relieving the pain and inflammation associated with rheumatoid arthritis. However, these drugs do not provide any permanent or longlasting positive results, but are merely effective in alleviating the symptoms during an attack of the rheumatoid arthritis disorder. Use of corticosteroid drugs, including prednisone, over an extended period of time, can be very dangerous as they have many detrimental side effects, including atrophy of the adrenal glands and loss of bone mineral and muscle weakness. Because the corticosteroid drugs are so effective in alleviating the pain, many patients have permanently damaged their joints by excessively using the joints during an attack of rheumatoid arthritis.